Problem: Let \[f(x) =
\begin{cases}
2x^2 - 3&\text{if } x\le 2, \\
ax + 4 &\text{if } x>2.
\end{cases}
\]Find $a$ if the graph of $y=f(x)$ is continuous (which means the graph can be drawn without lifting your pencil from the paper).
Solution: If the graph of $f$ is continuous, then the graphs of the two cases must meet when $x=2,$ which (loosely speaking) is the dividing point between the two cases. Therefore, we must have $2\cdot 2^2 -3 = 2a + 4.$ Solving this equation gives $a = \boxed{\frac{1}{2}}.$